1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deodorizer which is safe for human bodies, as well as foods, feeds, buccal compositions and aerosol compositions containing such a deodorizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As recent advancement in quality of life proceeds, the problem of bad smell originated from individual bodies such as foul breath and body smell has become a matter of great concern. Such a problem has greatly affected even personal relations. Thus, there have been proposed a variety of mouth wash liquids for removing or preventing foul breath. However, most of these mouth wash liquids often contain ingredients undesirable for internal use and the use thereof is restricted to the deodorization of mouth.
On the other hand, there have already been proposed those which make use of components present in foods, while taking safety thereof into consideration. For instance, the following substances are known to be effective as deodorizers: green tea extract (see Japanese Patent Un-examined Publication (hereunder referred to as "J. P. KOKAI") No. Sho 60-185558); red beetroot, cacao beans, coffee beans and parsley extracts (J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 60-207664); perilla extract (J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 60-214726); persimmon extract (J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 61-87562); butterburr plant extract (J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 61-206448); laver (J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 62-152463); and finely ground material of bracket fungus of the genus Fomes (J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 62-181048).
As other deodorizers effectively used in the field of foods, there have simply been proposed dimethylaminosulfonate, glucosamine (J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 48-23946), cyclodextrin (J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 55-122700), organic acids such as l-ascorbic acid, benzoic acid, gluconic acid, folic acid and nicotinic acid and salts thereof (J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 60-136506).
However, all of these compounds can never prevent giving out of bad smell, discharged from the inside of the body after any foods are internally taken, such as bad smell of a belch eructed after eating a dumpling stuffed with minced pork, bad smell of urine discharged after drinking alcoholic drinks and bad smell of feces discharged after taking meat.